


I Have Been Waiting

by apple_schmapple29



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Death Fic, Fluffy Ending, Is this cliche, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Yea probably but I love it, james is emotional, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: 10 years of waiting and James is tired.





	I Have Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This would just not leave my head.

Everything ached. He was old. He was tired. He wanted to go home.

He wanted Thomas.

His beloved lover. The man who had left him here nearly a decade ago.

Dolley was with him now; watching over him, straightening his blankets, occasionally wiping his brow with a cool cloth, keeping light conversation.

He didn't have the strength to answer her, but he wasn't listening much anyways. His thoughts were on Thomas and their late nights together. Not just the ones held intimately; but the ones where they worked until the morning hours, writing their ideas and policies, as well. His thoughts were also on Thomas's last promise.

\----

The afternoon Thomas died, a part of Madison did too. When the news reached him that Thomas didn't have much time, he wept. He steadfastly boarded a carriage attached to his fastest horses, onward to Monticello. The 45 minute ride felt like an eternity, but he made it.

As he walked into Thomas's room, he saw Sally sitting in a chair beside him, her hands wringing her apron. When she laid her eyes upon James, she gently shook the sleeping man, leaning over to whisper in his ear. He sent her away with a weak wave the hand. As she walked by, James noticed the tears lining her eyes.

James took long strides to reach his best friend, practically falling next him. He reached one hand up, cupping the ill man's chin.

"Oh, Thomas, look at you! I have never seen you so ailing, it is as if I am staring at a spirit!" James sobbed.

Thomas placed his feeble hand atop James's, "I love you." He rasped.

"This isn't fair! I should be the one who lays upon his deathbed, not you! I-I have al-always been feeble and disease-ridden a-and, and," the younger man howled, burying his face into the crook of Thomas's neck, "I don't want to be here without you."

"Jemmy, please. I do not want you to ponder such thoughts." Thomas whispered.

"But I love you, and I want you here. With me." He sniffled.

"My time has come, darling. But I promise I shall come get you, one day."

"And we will spend eternity together?" James asked, sounding muffled.

"Yes." His lover breathed.

James placed a soft kiss on Thomas's cheek and held him close until his heart stopped. He wept. He screamed.

\----

It was darker than he thought, to die. He always imagined a bright light would be seen. But all he saw was hazed vision enclosed by a black halo.

"James."

He turned his glance towards the voice, the one he still remembers so well.

"Thomas!" He cried. His love stood across from him, younger than when he had met him, arms open. "Am I dead?"

The other shook his head, "Not quite yet. Come to me."

James did so gladly, as he walked closer to Thomas he saw his vision getting brighter and more focused. He reached him and wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas's waist.

"I have been waiting, _ten long years_ , for you." James murmured.

"I know, and I have ached for you in return." Thomas replied.

They shared a tender kiss before Thomas offered his arm, "Are you ready?"

James accepted with a nod of his head, "With you, dear, always."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything felt fine. He was young again. He was happy. He was home.
> 
> \----  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Some things:  
> I always found it kinda crazy coincidental how these two died nearly exactly ten years apart.
> 
> The part where James says "I never seen you so sickly," is based off fact. According to Madison Hemings, he had never seen his "father ill until the last three weeks before his death." As he was in perfect physical health always and walked with a spring in his step.


End file.
